


and hell followed with her

by iskra (kiira)



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, um suicide mention at the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2467394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiira/pseuds/iskra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>your life ends twice: at 18 and in a future you couldn't have imagined the first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	and hell followed with her

Mother finds you on a roof. She finds you, and the air becomes tighter, harsher, and you consider letting yourself fall off the edge.

But you haven't been human for centuries, and you know there are few things that can kill you now, so you look at the stars and count down your last second of freedom.

"Darling." Mother's voice is sickly sweet, and you want to run to her, let her kiss your cheek, let her stroke your hair with the same hands that buried you beneath the earth.

"Darling." You can see her now, older than you last saw her and she smiles at you, her teeth sharp and glistening in the moonlight. She smiles at you, her eyes dead.

"My sweet girl," and her hands are on your shoulder, somewhere between holding you safe, and pushing you off onto the street, and you think that maybe that's her secret. "Where have you been, my darling?"

The stars burn a little dimmer, and you give up, turning into her touch, letting her hands stain your dress. "Maman," you sign and you hate yourself.

She stoops, whispers in your ear, voice sweet and empty. "Don't think you have finished your repentance, my child. You'll want to be back, safe and trembling below the earth, before I'm finished."

The stars flick out and you let her teeth scrape along your still, dead neck.

**Author's Note:**

> bc im fascinated by carmilla's relationship w her "mother"


End file.
